


Shared Property

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack's a little minx in this one, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Teasing, flustered!sam, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Jack has a thing for Sam and Dean. And Dean has a thing for showing the brat what he gets when he messes with Sam.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest, Winkline
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Shared Property

It started quite innocent at first or at least that's what Dean and Sam keep telling themselves, now that Jack's lying in their bed, soaking wet from sweat and cum and breathing heavily. A smug grin on his face.   
Cocky little slut, Dean thinks. And he knows Sam has a similar thought crossing his mind. 

Sam leans down, kisses Jack's swollen lips.   
"Was that what you wanted?", he asks, voice still rough.   
"Yes", Jack's grin gets even wider.  
His eyes are half closed, one hand clutching onto Sam's shoulder. "That is exactly what I wanted."

-

At first it was the little things that Sam noticed. Dean didn't. He didn't pay too much attention to Jack, mostly because he felt kind of edgy when he was around. He didn't like the kid at first and he had a lot of reasons to do so. Now that some time had passed he felt better about it. Almost comfortable. 

Sam was different. He liked Jack from the beginning, took him under his wings when he had no one else. He was the caretaker and Dean really admired him for his patience. Until one morning. 

-

Normally, Jack got up and joined Dean and Sam when they had breakfast. And normally he still wore his pajamas. Not today.  
He had already showered, and obviously found the tiniest towel around his hips. Dean noticed immediately how Sam turned around, tried not to look at Jack for too long. Well, Dean did look. Closely.

-

Incidents like this kept happening and Jack would ask them very naughty questions in such an innocent manner that Sam couldn't turn him down and refuse answering him. Sam was too nice sometimes. It was obvious to Dean that Jack flirted with Sam. It drove Dean up the walls and they indeed had a fight about it. 

Sam kept saying it was his responsibility to teach Jack about how the world worked. How love and sex worked and that it was just Jack's curiosity.  
Dean was jealous and turned on by the image of Sam fucking Jack through the wall. And it drove him mad as hell to feel this conflicted

He fucked Sam hard and raw that night in the war room and marked every inch of his skin he could reach.  
Sam had to wear a scarf for days. 

Jack didn't stop with walking around naked and asking frivolous questions, oh no.  
He blatantly asked Sam to teach him deepthroating and when Sam told Dean, all flustered and blushing deeply, Dean almost ran over and smacked the kid. 

In his imagination he would shove his dick down Jack's throat and teach him. And make Sam watch.   
The whole situation was fucked up. Weird. And hot.  
Another night in which Dean fucked Sam senseless. But Sam returned the favour equally.

Sam caught Jack pleasuring himself. In his room. Which was weird because Sam had knocked and asked if he could come in.  
And Jack said yes, hand moving slowly under the covers, voice thin, moaning.

Sam had to take a cold shower afterwards.

Then one night Dean and Sam came home. Dean was a bit drunk, maybe okay, a little more than drunk. Sam completely hammered. Which happened like… never.  
Dean was in bed already when Jack sent him a text. It was a picture. Of Jack sitting in Sam's lap.

 _Enough._ Dean thought. 

He yelled at Jack. He was very mean to Jack.  
Sam wasn't able to participate or mediate. Dean wouldn't have listened to him anyway. 

Oh little did he know that Jack didn't have enough. He wasn't even close to be done with teasing them.

Sam avoided Jack for a while. It was weird to watch how he would flee from Jack whenever he was entering the same room. Dean made sure to kiss and claim Sam before he ran away. To demonstrate Jack Sam was his. His alone.

And that's when Jack came after Dean.  
Even more unnerving to him. Because, different from Sam's gentle nature who always came across as rational, calm and diplomatic, Dean was the exact opposite. 

One evening, Dean was still up cleaning the kitchen and Jack entered. Fully dressed for a change. But the smug little fuck was up to something. Dean knew it in his bones. 

"You don't like it when I flirt with Sam, so you?"

"You're right about that, kid. He's mine."

Jack sat on the table, legs crossed. Still smiling. 

"I don't want to take him away from you. Or you away from him." 

Dean turned around, a knife in his hand. Drying it clean with a towel. Slowly.

"Then tell me, what do you want from us?"

Jack smiled.

"Both of you."

-

Dean was angry. At Jack. At Sam. At himself. But the anger helped him push through. Gripping Jack be his white shirt he pulled him close. Their noses touched. Jack hadn't moved an inch. He smelled of flowers. Dean of jealousy. And lust.

"You'll get it you little son of a bitch. I'll give it to you.. you won't walk straight for days. I'll fuck you unconscious." Hisses.

Jack took a deep breath.   
"Do you want me to beg for it or will you finally act instead of just promising me?"

_**Enough!** _

When Dean kissed Jack, this was no gentle kiss at all. It was brutal and tasted like blood.

The adrenaline caused Dean to get high. It was hot, it was blinding and it caused him fucking Jack raw, with only coconut oil at hand. Right there on the table. He couldn't think of anything else to channel this rage. The bloodlust. And the urge to destroy this innocent looking boy. Utterly destroy him. In the best way.

Jack was tight and responsive and hot and such a whore that Dean forgot his precautions. 

Still half hard after he came in Jack's ass, he got him up the table, red marks from Dean's strong hands in his neck, bites on his shoulders. Damn, Dean was still raging. He dragged Jack along the halls to Sam's and Dean's room. 

Sam's face was priceless. And it was such a delight watching him fuck the boy. Such a fucking delight.

-

When Jack passes out, still huddled up against Sam, the brothers look at each other. There's a lot left unsaid, but they both know all of it anyway.  
Dean is Sam's. Sam's is Dean's. And now, Jack's theirs.


End file.
